


Equilibrium

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Maquis as the bad guys, Too dark for Mirror March, dark au, mirror au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: “Captain, may I see you in your ready room, please?”





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> A million thank yous to Killermanatee and Devovere for beta and support, as well as to other wonderful people who read and commented. Surprisingly, some of the suggestions I got would have made this even darker. Go figure.

* * *

 

 

“Captain, may I see you in your ready room, please?”

His tone was courteous, the choice of words respectful, yet his request blatantly mocked her.

Again? Didn’t he just ask her the day before yesterday?

In the silence of her mind, Kathryn sighed. Then she lifted her chin and got up, pulling down the hem of her jacket. 

“Certainly, Commander. You have the bridge, Tuvok.”

From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a smirk flashing on Tom’s face, but the bridge remained quiet, and she didn’t dare to look at him. Finding verification of her suspicion would be too shameful.

No sooner had the doors closed and the security lock been set than Chakotay was undoing his pants.

“Goddamn, it’s been a boring day, don’t you think, Kathryn?”

Making conversation? What was she supposed to say to that?

She walked to her desk and waited for him to sit down in her chair like he usually did.

Instead, he remained standing and pressed her down on her knees, looking at her as she settled to find a comfortable enough position. Caressing her face with an unreadable expression, he plunged a thumb past her lips.

“Your mouth is the only thing I can think about these days.”

She sucked the salty digit and witnessed a flash of excitement spark in his eyes.

Good. The faster he’d be done.

Withdrawing his finger, he took out his erection and pumped a few times, then moved his hips closer and threaded his other hand into her hair.

She’d have to tie her bun again after this one.

All the while that he moved the tip of his cock over her cheek and forehead and down her nose, marking her, highlighting his dominance, she held his gaze without blinking.

His smile deepened.

“That’s right. You keep your end of our bargain.”

He paused at her lips and she flicked her tongue over him, then opened her mouth as he grunted.

She knew very well this was his favorite moment.

Eyes hard and heated, he watched himself sink into her mouth, deeper and then deeper still, until she gagged. Before he backed away, he paused there, shivering at the pleasure of her throat convulsing around his shaft.

“This… This is the only thing that makes my life worth living. You give the best head in the whole galaxy, Kathryn.”

The thrusting that followed was like it always was; slow and languid at first, then faster, and finally erratic, as he tried to contain himself not to come just yet, something he usually failed in doing.

Today, however, he managed to pull out in time.

Wiping the saliva from her chin, confused as to what the change in their routine would mean, she watched him panting, face reddened with arousal, swaying on unsteady feet, small tremors moving throughout his body.

“Get up.”

His voice was coarse and the grip on her arm pulling her to her feet rougher than she was used to. Next second, his hasty fingers were opening her pants, steering the scene to waters where the lines were uncertain, if they existed at all.

“Chakotay, stop. This is not what we agreed on.”

She tried to steel her words with some last shreds of authority, but by the looks of him, neither the tone nor the command reached the feverish mind of her first officer.

“I’ll be nice. Who knows, you might even come.”

He didn’t pause, and she didn’t object. Her pants were down in a heartbeat and her face pushed against the cold surface of her desk.

No, this wasn’t what they had agreed on that first day in the Delta Quadrant when his ship was lost and their crews were merged. Somewhere along the way - gradually, imperceptibly - they’d strayed far, far away from the terms for her continued captaincy and for the loyalty of the Maquis. Fighting him now, over a year and so many losses later, would only make the situation worse.

What was one more sacrifice for the safety of the rest of her crew?

He didn’t hold back his rapturous groans shoving his length into her body and she bit her lip, drawing blood, hoping to induce another kind of pain to focus on. 

With the soothing metallic taste in her mouth, she closed her eyes and reminded herself yet again why she would endure this, too. 

In less than five months, almost one-third of her crew had died or disappeared in unclear circumstances. Another third had joined the Maquis, deserting and openly despising the values they had once believed in and had vowed to uphold.

Although she was still technically the captain, allowed to keep her pips and uniform and chain of command, no one on board was blind to the slow but steady shift of power.

With a few words, Chakotay had made it clear he would continue to support her command, abide by Starfleet regulations, and keep the turbulent crew in check, make sure they showed her respect and obedience – for a price.  

His moves turned sharper and she clutched the edge of the desk, trying not to think about his hot breath on her neck and the insults hissed into her ears.

Tuvok had reassured her they would find a way to win back the balance in favor of Starfleet, but the weight of his promises had become thinner as months went by.

Lately, he’d been spending most of his free time with Chakotay and other Maquis. He explained he was doing research and sketching a plan, but the unaccustomed smell of whiskey on his breath and the sadness in his eyes whenever he looked at her told another story, one she wasn’t quite ready to admit.

She cried out when he came, not so much because of his frantic thrusts, but because of the grip on her hips that felt like he was ripping off her skin. The warmth inside her revealed he was finished, and she breathed a bit deeper, already letting go of the memory of this moment.

He slipped out of her, leaving her flesh sore and burning, but instead of releasing her, he kept her trapped, pressing her head against the desk.

A hand trailed down her back, over her buttocks, and between her spread thighs. Exploring, evaluating.

For whatever reason, he was really testing her limits today. She could almost hear him chuckle at her flinch as his slick finger slid from her cunt to her ass, pressed inside and played with her tight hole only because he could.

She wanted to fight.

Every cell of her being was screaming to break free from the hold he had on her, straighten her spine and look him in the eyes, tell him she was done. No more.

But then she thought about Harry, executed in front of her, his death later described to everyone as a regretful accident.

She thought about Samantha Wildman and Naomi, locked in their quarters and held hostage to ensure her cooperation.

And last she thought about Voyager’s self-destruct codes, the one resource she had managed to keep under her control.

With a satisfied sigh, he wiped his fingers on her thigh and fastened his pants. 

”I’ll see you on the bridge, Captain.”

This was still an equilibrium.

She could live on to the next day.

 

* * *

 


End file.
